


Tongue-Tied

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, POV Third Person, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, jesus is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: He ducked behind an alley, a grin forming on his lips when he saw none other than the man he’d met the week before: Daryl Dixon, who threatened to knock him on his ass but in the same breath cooed lullabies to his niece; whose hard, calloused fingers locked around his throat when he thought Jesus was a threat but a second later combed downy-soft hair back on the little girl’s head.
 Prompt: "tongue tied"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zuotian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuotian/gifts).



> this was requested by [@indesusnamewepray](http://indesusnamewepray.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

Jesus could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as the sirens screeched all around him. He heard the stomping of feet following him, of voices shouting for him to stop, of the people on the street murmuring around him. Fingers pointed, even caught on the coat that flew behind him as he sprinted past them.

He ducked behind an alley, a grin forming on his lips when he saw none other than the man he’d met the week before: Daryl Dixon, who threatened to knock him on his ass but in the same breath cooed lullabies to his niece; whose hard, calloused fingers locked around his throat when he thought Jesus was a threat but a second later combed downy-soft hair back on the little girl’s head.

Jesus made his decision quickly -- in half a second his hat was off and his hair free from its bun. His coat and gloves followed soon after, and he unceremoniously tossed them behind a dumpster with a silent promise to return for them later.

Then he made it to Daryl, eyes wide and nerves pulsing with every heartbeat. Reaching forward, he grabbed Daryl’s vest and pulled their bodies flush. He didn’t pause before he pressed their lips together, stepping backwards until his back was flat against the wall, Daryl’s body still solid against his own.

He didn’t breathe for several seconds. His attention was still on high-alert as the cops finally caught up with him, but he released a sigh of relief against Daryl’s lips as they bounded past the pair.

Jesus counted on Daryl to pull away the second his rationale caught up with him. He expected him to shove him to the side, maybe push him to the gravel, or even punch him.

He hadn’t counted on Daryl to tentatively match him.

Of course, it didn’t last long. As soon as he returned the gesture he pulled back, but Jesus’s arms still rested around Daryl’s shoulders.

Daryl’s piercing blue eyes met Jesus’s, and for all he opened and shut his mouth, no sound came out.

His system still on high alert, Jesus revealed an ear-splitting grin. “I _knew_ you didn’t hate me,” he teased.

Jesus lifted his hands and slid out from between Daryl and the wall. He softened his grin, then placed a kiss on the shorter man’s cheek. “I’ll come by tomorrow, and we can make dinner plans, okay?”

Daryl watched him saunter away, wanting to call out to him to tell him to fuck off, but the words wouldn’t form. Instead he released a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding and walked back towards Rick’s house, unsure how to explain what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> omg......... my first published desus modern day au fic. yay/nay? i'm literally so self conscious wtf
> 
> feedback is absolutely appreciated! and don't forget about my twd blog [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
